Biosensors, also referred to as analytical sensors or merely sensors, are commonly used to determine the presence and concentration of a biological analyte in a sample. Such biosensors are used, for example, to detect and monitor blood glucose levels in diabetic patients.
The detection and quantification of the analyte level can be accomplished by, for example, coulometry, amperometry, potentiometry or any combination thereof. For systems using amperometry, the analyte concentration is generally determined from the average amount of the current, in amps, measured over a predetermined time period. For systems using coulometry, the analyte concentration is determined from an integrated total amount of the charge, in coulombs, measured over the period of time for required for substantial completion of sample electrolysis. The science of analyte determination is an area of ongoing development.